


Roof

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: This is a sequel to Elevator, this time it's Ringo's dream.





	Roof

They were sitting cross legged on Easy’s bed, food reheated and almost finished. Well Ringo was finished, which meant he was helping himself to the remains of Easy’s plate. He had a healthy metabolism, he was always hungry. Always.

Thankfully Easy never seemed to care, happy to share everything with his boyfriend, including his meals. To Ringo that was love. Ringo hated sharing his food.

“So you’re telling me that’s why you yelled at me?”

“You didn’t really think it was about the sauce did you Easy?”

Ringo watched Easy shake his head and smile that dimpled grin that never failed to make Ringo’s heart sigh.

“It’s you Ringo, or at least it was you. I never really understood your reasons for most things you did.”

“Touché.”

Easy finally shoved his plate fully into Ringo’s hands, confirming he was done and Ringo could finish the last of it.

“I can’t believe you heard me tell Tobias I was in love with you. So embarrassing. Ugh.”

Easy grabbed his pillow and held it over his face, tipping his head back so it thumped against the wall.

Ringo put their plates on Easy’s desk, then reached forward to tug the pillow slowly from Easy’s face. The bright pink shade to his boyfriend’s cheeks was endearing.

“It threw me for a loop that’s for sure but don’t be embarrassed. Hearing you say the word love out loud was a huge epiphany. Everything I was feeling confused the hell out of me. Hence lashing out at you for no reason.”

“Except the reason was, and is, because you love me.”

Ringo smirked at the way Easy drew out the word “love” in a song song voice. His boyfriend was adorable. So unbelievably adorable.

Ringo reached for Easy’s hand, laying his head in Easy’s lap and pressing his cheek to Easy’s fingertips.

“Yes, because I love you.”

Easy just hummed and started running his fingers through Ringo’s hair. This was something Ringo never thought he would enjoy so much, the casual affection that came from Easy. Ringo had always assumed he didn’t need that type of closeness from people in his life. He never thought he’d been missing out on anything. Now if Ringo was in a room with Easy, in the same vicinity as Easy, and he didn’t feel those hands on him? It just felt unnatural. Like a piece of him was missing.

Even more surprising was how much Ringo reached for Easy. Had to hold his hand. Had to press his fingers to Easy’s chest. Had to have his arm around him. Had to stand shoulder to shoulder. Easy was like a touchstone, the reminder that everything was alright.

“So then you had a dream about me?”

Ringo closed his eyes to the question, losing himself to soothing sensation of Easy’s fingers on his scalp. Then he felt a slight tug.

“Hey.”

“I told you mine, you have to tell me yours.”

“Fine, but don’t stop doing that.”

Ringo could hear the smile in Easy’s voice as he responded, “Of course not.” As the soothing rubs continued Ringo finally gave into Easy’s request.

“You came to see me on the roof. It was different somehow, like we were already together. It’s hard to explain. I told you how glad I was that I’d figured out how I felt for you. That I loved you. How happy I was to be with you. You just smirked at me, like you do when you’re right. I was just so relieved we were together. You told me you felt the same and then we kissed.”

“Define kiss Ringo.”

“What do you mean “define kiss”?”

“Was it all sexy and hot or…”

“It was perfect and loving Easy, just like you.”

“Such a charmer.”

And still those fingers that caressed his brow somehow got sweeter, gentler. God Ringo loved him.

“Then I woke up to you giving me a damned gift certificate and I just couldn’t believe it. I was in love with you and I could never have you. After everything I’d done I knew there was no way…”

“Shh, shh. That doesn’t matter now.”

Ringo took Easy’s hand, kissed his palm and laced their fingers together. Easy Winter was a gift that just kept on giving. Ringo didn’t know how Easy had let go of everything Ringo had done. Somehow he had, and Ringo would never break that trust again. Ever.

Easy started to slide down on the bed, indicating it was time to sleep. Ringo was suddenly exhausted. A full work day followed by a full workout in an elevator could do that to a man. He got up to turn off the light and crawled back in beside Easy, whose face pressed instantly into Ringo’s shoulder.

“You know what the weird thing is though Ringo?”

“Hmmm?”

“I mean both our dreams were both about love but yours was so sweet. Clearly I am the sex crazed one in this relationship.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that Easy.”

Easy chuckled, then he kissed Ringo’s neck and squeezed his chest.

“You can’t fool me Richard Beckmann, that means you’re the romantic one.”

Ringo just scoffed at the notion, but he still fell asleep with a smile on his face.

******

Ringo was getting really tired of Huber’s shit. Even with Larissa as his “intern” his workload was ridiculous. He was tired of trying to carve out time for his life, for Easy.

Easy seemed to take it all in stride, allowing Ringo any snippet of time he could spare. Maybe Easy was just handling it better. Whenever Ringo saw him Easy always had a smile on his face and that glow to his eyes. Thankfully Ringo had snuck out early tonight, well technically only 2 hours late. He left the boss’s daughter to finish up the copying. Let that brat earn the money she spent for a change. Tomorrow was Saturday and Ringo refused to answer his phone if it was Huber for the next 36 hours.

He’d texted Easy he was on his way home, hopeful that they were still on to see each other tonight. He didn’t care what they did, he just wanted to spend some hours awake in Easy’s presence. His phone buzzed, words from Easy and just like that Ringo relaxed.

“Meet me on the roof. Ignore the sign on the door.”

Ever curious Ringo picked up his pace, rushing until he was facing the rooftop entrance that had a rather professional looking warning sign taped to it.

“Closed for repairs by order of management.”

What the hell?

Ringo slowly opened the door, not sure what to expect on the other side. What awaited him was even more surprising than he could have imagined.

Easy leaning against the roof wall, surrounded by the pinks of the setting sun. What appeared to be champagne in a bucket, an array of canapés and chocolate covered strawberries laid out on a table covered with white linen. Candles simply everywhere, a soft glow illuminated the darkening sky. He could see the lounge bed covered in pillows and blankets that weren’t usually there. The sound of soft music filled the air around him.

It was stunning and for some reason Ringo had to fight against a sudden lump in his throat just to speak.

“Easy what is all this?”

Those dimples greeted him as Easy walked forward, taking Ringo’s bag from his arms and setting it aside. Then Easy stepped close and pressed a soft kiss to Ringo’s lips.

“This, Ringo, is the kind of romance you deserve.”

It was quite simply the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for Ringo. Something so thoughtful, he’d never had anything like this before.

Ringo pressed his forehead to Easy’s as he placed his hands on Easy’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together. Easy went willingly and started to sway in Ringo’s arms. Dancing, Easy was dancing with him. Why did this feel like so…Ringo couldn’t find the word.

“You didn’t need to do this Easy.”

“You made my dream come true, I wanted to return the favour.”

They just kept swaying, the song changed and they didn’t let go. Easy pulled back slightly, searching Ringo’s eyes. He seemed concerned with what he saw there.

“Is it too much Ringo? I know it’s a little cheesy…”

“Stop. It’s perfect. I love it.”

There was that smile Ringo lived for, radiating its warmth all around him.

“Well come on, let’s eat. I’m sure you’re starving.”

*****

Once again they were sitting on a bed, eating and drinking champagne out of coffee cups. Easy was embarrassed at that, he had thought for sure they’d had flutes somewhere. Ringo didn’t care. Easy had fed him canapés by hand in between kisses and conversation. Now Easy was letting Ringo feed him strawberries, and he was greatly enjoying the soft delighted moans coming from Easy’s lips with every bite.

If this was romance than Ringo was indeed a romantic. He was shut in a bubble with the man he loved. It was filled with soft words and meaningful looks. It really was a dream, one Ringo didn’t know he even wanted until he was in it.

“You know I could get used to this Ringo, sipping champagne while you feed me strawberries. We should do this every weekend.”

Ringo laughed at that.

“Well you know with the money I’m going to be making soon I’ll be able to give you the lifestyle you deserve.”

Easy rolled his eyes, taking Ringo’s glass from his hands and placing all their dishes on the floor beside the lounge. Slowly he shoved Ringo back so he was reclined on the mountain of pillows as Easy straddled him.

“You know I don’t care about those things Ringo. What you offer me is worth so much more than money could ever buy.”

For some reason Ringo felt a little uneasy at that remark. What he offered?

“You mean like amazing sex.”

“Well yes there is that, you won’t hear me complain about that, ever. But no, it’s everything else.”

“Easy…”

Easy just hushed him, then reached down and started to slowly unbutton Ringo’s shirt. Ringo looked up into Easy’s eyes, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“Like that look you give me, the one on your face right now. You look at me like I’m breaking your heart and healing it all at the same time. You look at me like I’m your world. It makes me feel invincible. You make me feel sexy and wanted.”

Easy leaned down to kiss Ringo’s cheek, his chin. He nuzzled their noses together. Ringo deeply inhaled the scent of strawberries on Easy’s breath.

“I love how you always reach for my hand. And then when you have it you give it a little squeeze, just the once. It always reminds me how lucky I am to have you by my side.”

He was kissing Ringo’s neck now, Easy’s hands spreading apart the fabric of Ringo’s shirt to caress the skin underneath.

“I love how when you enter a room you always look for me first, never stopping until you find me. But once you’ve seen me you smile in the most gorgeous way and it makes my knees weak. Every single time.”

Ringo lifted his hands to place them on Easy’s hips. His fingers flexed as Easy’s tongue started tormenting the dips of Ringo’s collarbone.

“I love when you sleep you always have to be touching me, holding me, pressing into me. You make me feel like the most important person in the world.”

Teeth nipped at Ringo’s chest, soft love bites that caused Ringo’s hips to thrust up slightly, desperate for friction. Easy slid down a little and Ringo whimpered, his legs trapped as the feathered kisses continued.

“I love how kind you are. Oh you don’t want anyone to see it but I know you would do anything for the people you care about. I know that Ringo. I see it. I see you.”

Ringo needed Easy’s lips, his hands grasping Easy’s face to pull him in. It was a slow slide of tongues and lips. Ringo felt cherished. Savoured. It was over too soon when Easy pulled back.

“And your mind, your brilliant, beautiful mind. It’s the sexiest thing about you. I love your genius with everything from computers to mergers. I may never understand what the hell you’re talking about but I love to hear you talk about it.”

Ringo felt naked, exposed, striped bare to the man above him. It was thrilling and frightening. Easy’s eyes just looked deep into Ringo’s. It scared him how he couldn’t hide anything from Easy, nothing at all.

“And your heart. Your big, sensitive, loving heart. The way you…”

Ringo wouldn’t let him finish, couldn’t let him. It was all too much. He lifted himself up to capture Easy’s lips, twisting them until they laid side by side. Once they faced each other Ringo took control of the kiss. Easy’s hands enveloped Ringo’s face, but it felt like Easy’s hands cradled Ringo’s very being instead. Ringo slid his hand down Easy’s chest as he nipped at Easy’s lips, desperate to show Easy the words he couldn’t form.

It was slow and thoughtful. Ringo could taste the love on Easy’s tongue. Unable to stop himself Ringo rubbed the front of Easy’s jeans, molding his hand to the hardness there. Finally the kisses became more frantic as both undid the other’s flies, hands wrapping around warm and ready flesh.

Ringo closed his eyes to the feeling, the perfection of being in Easy’s grasp.

“Look at me.”

Easy’s soft but commanding voice forced Ringo to open his eyes. He was met with the most blinding look of adoration. Instantly he wanted to shut it out but he knew Easy wouldn’t let him. Easy wouldn’t stop until Ringo saw it all, no matter how much it overwhelmed Ringo. How much it overwhelmed them both.

“I love you Ringo. Every part of you.”

One more press of lips and then their hands started moving in sync. Their hips thrusted in almost perfect unison. All the while they locked eyes, their labored breath mixed together. Their noses slightly brushed, their lips a whisper apart. Easy squeezed his hand slightly around Ringo, and Ringo could taste release. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Easy I’m going to…”

“Let go Ringo, just let go.”

The world shattered and he felt the soft caress of Easy’s lips against his own. Felt Easy thrust harder into Ringo’s hand. Heard Easy’s moan as he found his own end. Ringo was still falling, spiraling, lost in the depths of Easy’s gaze. Then he couldn’t take it anymore and shut his eyes to Easy’s light scorching his heart.

Easy’s hands were still on him. Running over Ringo’s face, trailing down his chest, until he linked their fingers and squeezed. Ringo still couldn’t open his eyes, still so overwhelmed with everything he felt. Everything Easy made him feel.

Easy seemed to understand. Easy pressed Ringo’s head into his neck as he rolled onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Ringo as he covered them both with a blanket. Ringo felt cradled and emotionally raw. But safe, safer than he’d ever felt in his life.

Easy’s fingers were back in his hair, soothing and caressing. Reminding Ringo how much Easy cared. Reminding Ringo that Easy was home, the only home Ringo would ever need. So with Easy’s arms holding him, loving him, Ringo left his dream and sank into sleep.


End file.
